Dinner Date
by miniwoo
Summary: Is she here by herself? She can’t be. Must be waiting for someone. Maybe a boyfriend? When no one shows up he decides to help her out, but is he the one that is going to need help in the end?
1. Chapter 1

My classes start in a few days T_T I had this idea on my mind for a bit now and figured I'd write it before I started classes again. You probably wanted me to update a fic, sorry.

Standard disclaimers: bad language, mature themes (although I don't think this will have any of that), RK not mine.

* * *

Is she here by herself?

She can't be. Must be waiting for someone. Maybe a boyfriend?

I was hoping that was not the case. I really want to go over there and introduce myself to her.

Gorgeous.

"Yo! Kenshin, what are ya looking at?"

My friend Sano interrupted my ogling and leaned to and fro in his chair to try to find what was keeping my attention away from him.

Frankly I'm starting to get sick of hearing the same old stories and complaints of him and his girlfriend's constant arguments.

In turn I kept swaying my body opposite him so I could refocus my attention on the beautiful woman in the corner booth.

We must have looked like morons.

"Stop that Sano! It's nothing." I scowled.

"Yeah right, so Megumi...."

I already tuned him out.

I turned my head to the woman and found her looking at me. I gave a small smile. Her eyebrows scrunched together and then she went back to reading her book.

She had beautiful blue eyes. Her outfit had clean, simple lines. Nothing flashy, but you couldn't help notice the woman wearing them. She had long dark hair pulled into a practical ponytail. It was nothing special, yet I wanted to go over there and run my hands through it.

I was enthralled just watching her interact with the waiter. The soft smile she gave him as he explained the evenings specials. The way her face lit up after he had presumably answered her question. I felt a bit jealous. I was still trying to find an opening to approach this woman and the waiter does so effortlessly.

I scratch my head and scrunch up my face. I don't even know this woman and the poor man is just doing his job. Of course he is going to talk to her. My lack of clear reasoning is kind of frightening.

I just couldn't understand why this classy looking woman was sitting by herself in a 5 star restaurant.

I felt a sharp poke in my ribs.

"Kenshin! What the hell? That is an ugly face." Ever the tactful Sano.

My face lights with surprise. Ugly face? Me? Right now while I'm staring unabashedly at a gorgeous stranger. Oh god! I hope she didn't notice.

I turn back and her nose is deeply embedded in the book. I dabbed my forehead with my napkin. I was actually sweating. How embarrassing.

I turned back to my friends and tried to keep myself from further humiliation.

Still, my gaze kept drifting.

After a second round of drinks and the first course, and the woman was still sitting by herself. She must have been tired of waiting since she now had an appetizer set in front of her.

At the arrival of this, the waiter began to clear the second place setting. She reached out a slender hand shaking her head and he replaced the setting.

I felt a sting. She was waiting for someone.

She stood up and left the table. Maybe to call her friend. I had my fingers crossed that it wasn't a "boyfriend" or some kind of date. It was just not right to keep a lady waiting like that. Especially someone so attractive.

She came back to the table and sighed, then started to eat her food.

I watched a she brought the fork to her mouth. Her eyes shut the instant the food entered, savoring the flavor and slowly extracted the utensil from her mouth in an agonizingly erotic manner, pressing her lips firmly against the tines as they left the confines of such an exquisite mouth and tempting lips.

How I wish I was that fork.

I shifted uncomfortably. Was it getting hot in here?

"Nah man, it's just you. The temperature is fine."

I shook my head and did a double take.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

Sano smacked a hand on my back. "Sure did buddy." He was grinning stupidly at me.

I frowned, "What!"

"Himura," our other friend Aoshi spoke for the first time since sitting. Can hardly blame him, Sano hasn't shut up the whole time. "You seem to be distracted tonight. Is everything alright?"

"Aa." I answered in typical Aoshi fashion.

He gave a slight frown and went back to his drink after carefully and discreetly scanning the room.

"So what, or rather who's got your panties in a twist!" Of course Sano had to be so damn loud a few tables stopped to stare. I ducked my head and hissed at him to shut up.

"Is it Shura? Sae? Tae?" Sano being Sano didn't shut up and I felt my face heat. I grinned evilly as I saw one of the food runners head our way.

"Okon? Omasu? Tomoe? Tokio? Akane, Sakura, Yumi? Sayo, Toki? Yatta! I got it's Misao! Isn't it...mwmwmwmwmw.

Sano went red in the face practically choking on his entree that Aoshi and I stuffed in his mouth to keep him from saying another word.

Finally taking pity on me Aoshi cleared his throat and sat back in his seat in an elegant way only he could pull off.

"It seems Sagara, that our friend Kenshin here has been eyeing Ms. Kamiya."

Pfffffffffttttttttttt

"WHAT?" Sano's drink went flying from his mouth. "Jou-chan? She's here?"

"Aa."

"Where? I wana go say hi!" He was bouncing like a giddy little boy.

I was confused.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. I think she just wants to eat in peace."

Sano sulked and slouched back in his chair grumbling about not hurting to say hi or something.

"Hey guys, who is this jou-chan?" I asked. They completely lost me in their conversation. I was still watching the corner booth. Her main course had arrived and still no dining companion.

"Aoshi's cousin. She's smoking hot!" Sano exclaimed earning a glare from Aoshi.

"Hot? What's hot? Yeah she is." My intelligent reply.

They exchanged a look.

"Kenshin?"

"Guys, that woman over there." I pointed in her direction with the slight raise of my finger.

They both looked. Aoshi shrugged and Sano's eyes widened as a huge smile formed on his face.

"There in the corner booth? The pretty lady with the ponytail?" He asked.

"Yeeaahhh." It came out as a dreamy sigh.

"Ow! What was that for Aoshi?"

"Snap out of it. You look like a fool."

"You didn't have to kick me. Besides, she's been waiting there for a long time, eating by herself. I feel bad for her. I think she has been stood up."

I kept staring. She was eating her dinner and still had her nose in the book but glancing up every now and then. Maybe she was still hoping that her date would arrive. I concluded that was what it was.

She was stood up. That magnificently beautiful lady sitting in the corner booth, alone.

My heart went out to her. My head snapped up as an idea came to me. I could ease her suffering and embarrassment while at the same time giving myself an opening to talk to her.

If I wasn't too busy jumping to conclusions, I wouldn't have missed a lot of what I missed since sitting down to dinner with my two best friends. I would not have missed the pointed look and stifled chuckles coming from my supposedly two best friends as I formulated my plan of attack.

I started to rise.

"Himur..." I vaguely heard from Aoshi before a soft grunt. My supposed two best friends just sat back and watched as I made a spectacle of myself. Of course I didn't know that then.

Her meal arrived not too long ago so I could still pull this off.

I rushed to her table faking a harried appearance and shallow breath. I plopped myself down in the chair opposite her. I took her hand in mine, so soft.

"Baby, I am so sorry I'm late. Forgive me, my meeting ran late." I looked into her eyes with all sincerity trying to convey my feelings at the moment and what I was trying to do for her.

All I saw in return was surprised shock and confusion.

She was even more beautiful up close.

I felt a tug but didn't want to register her hands attempt to escape mine. Especially if I wanted this to be convincing for her.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me make it up to you, I feel awful. How about we go on a carriage ride around the park and then we go..."

I could feel some of the people on either side of us soaking it up.

"Sir, who are you? What do you think you are doing?" She interrupted me.

She wasn't helping the situation. Really she should play along and be grateful.

I chanced a nervous glance at our neighbors who were now sporting worried looks instead of admiring ones.

"Look pal," she was getting irritated and I was starting to think this was a bad idea. "I, if you have not noticed, am trying to enjoy a meal at one of my favorite restaurants. In peace!"

I flinched, jerking my hands back simultaneously releasing hers and trying to find a way to duck for cover.

"You sir," finger jab to my face. "Are disturbing my peace and the enjoyment of this delectable meal made by one of my favorite chefs."

I shrunk back further wishing the floor would just swallow me up. I don't even think Sano could manage this level of embarrassment.

"Now, if you do not mind removing yourself from my presence so I can get back to my dinner we can go on like nothing has happened, however, if you don't, I am going to be quite put out."

She was seething. I was scared but couldn't help but think of how cute she was.

I smiled while slowly getting up from my seat. I felt like one false move and my head would be rolling across the floor.

I started to back up then caught myself. If I am going to go out, I am going out like a man with some dignity.

I plopped myself right back down in the chair and looked at her regretfully, noticing her scowl.

"Look miss, I apologize. Really I do. I didn't mean to disrupt you meal or cause you any trouble. I just..."

"You just, what? Thought you could invite yourself over pretending to be my long lost lover or something? That's kind of rude don't you think?"

I simply nodded.

"Aa, it is. My intentions were honorable I assure you. Although I admit that I did take advantage of the situation a little, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Just the opposite in fact."

"Oh," she said sarcastically, "do tell."

She crossed her arms over her chest and relaxed into the seat like she owned the place.

A waiter came over. "Miss, is everything alright? Is this man bothering you?"

"Not at the moment Shawn, the 'gentleman' was about to tell me a story."

I gulped nervously as she beamed at the waiter. He left us and I felt slightly abandoned. I glanced back at my friends. Aoshi completely ignored me and Sano gave me a boisterous two thumbs up.

"So then Mr....."

"Oh, uh, Himura. Kenshin Himura." I reached out to shake her hand.

She just stared at me expectantly.

Hung out to dry. I slunk back like a little boy being scolded.

"Well?"

Gathering the last of my dignity I looked her in the eye and tried not to lose myself. This could make it or break it.

"Honestly, and this may sound rather cliche, but I noticed you a while back. Shortly after you sat down. I saw your eyes and was captivated. Then I noticed you were here by yourself. It seemed like you were waiting for someone. Like maybe a man...friend, or something."

I cleared my throat.

"I kept stealing glances at you and I made quite the ass of myself even before I approached you. Thankfully your were too engrossed in your book to notice."

She smiled very slightly and it looked familiar. "I did notice." She said.

"Oh yeah, really? Hehe." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"So you were ogling me," abrupt and to the point, "but that doesn't explain why you are in front of me."

"You see, I came to the conclusion that you had been stood up. I sort of took offense to that you see. I just couldn't understand how someone so beautiful could be stood up."

Instead of seeing the flames of moe in her eyes, her face was rather blank. I figured I should hurry it up then make a hasty retreat to search for my missing balls.

"So you thought that you would swoop in and be my knight in shining armor by pretending to be my late lover to spare me the shame of being stood up or the possible indignity of dining alone as it is unsightly, pathetic, and pitiful. Then you basically used that as an excuse to approach me since you couldn't man up to come at me with respect, confidence, and honesty."

Shit, this isn't looking good for me.

"Uh..." my shoulders slumped. I feel really stupid right now. "Yeah, in a nutshell." I spoke slowly. "But I don't think..."

"Apparently not." She replied sharply. "I'm not sure what to make of you. I believe you when you said you had honorable intentions and I suppose that what you did could be looked at as chivalrous and somewhat kind of romantic, but I don't think it is something you would do for every poor girl whose been stood up."

"You are right but..."

"Also, did you ever stop to think that a person, be it man or woman, might in fact just want to eat alone. No other guises, just a simple, peaceful, quiet, enjoyable meal?"

"Actually, I didn't."

"Didn't think so."

Ouch. Poke. Stab.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive and I might have given you a chance if you had come at me in a different way. However, you need to lose your silly, frilly, romantic, girly cliches behind and show me why you are worth my consideration. I am a strong woman. I know what I want and I am quite stubborn about getting it. I will not settle, I deserve more than that."

I couldn't help but be amazed. I had never been around a woman like her. It was frightening and intimidating. I found myself rising to the challenge. Gathering myself, I got ready to head back to my table.

"Miss, it has been a pleasure... and an eye opener. The next time we meet I will make a better impression on you I assure you. I apologize for my behavior and assumptions."

She held out her hand, "Kamiya Kaoru." She smiled at me and I melted. I shook her hand then turned to leave.

Stopping abruptly I turned back. She had her book in hand and raised her eyebrow.

"That book you're reading."

"Water for Elephants, yes? What about it?"

"The ending completely makes the book. It is entirely worth the read."

Her head tilted to the side rather cutely and she replied with a bright smile. "So I have been told. I look forward to finishing it."

I gave her a small smile.

"Perhaps it will give us something to talk about next time."

"Perhaps."

I walked back to my table holding back a silly grin. She didn't say we wouldn't see each other again.

I sat and that stupid grin would not be held back any longer.

"So how'd it go Kenshin?" asked Sano. "Did Jou-chan rip ya a new one?"

"She did." I replied, goofy grin still in place.

Sano shook his head. "Sorry man, she's a tough cookie. Gets her uncompromising ways from the ice man. Why you still smiling like that?"

I was off in lala land. "Huh? What was that?"

"You, idiotic smile, new ass hole, why?"

"Oh, she said we might meet again."

"Ooooooo you sly dog. That's something coming from Jou-chan, eh Aoshi?"

A snort was all that was heard.

"Sanosuke Sagara! Now why didn't you come over and say hi?"

An angelic voice came out of nowhere and I found myself staring confusedly at Kamiya Kaoru herself.

"Jou-chan!" He beamed and pulled her into a hug. "I wanted to but ice man said you wanted to be alone."

"Well, I did," she started and glanced a me.

I gave her a sheepish smile.

"But you know I always have room for Sano. Besides I can just boot you out of my restaurant if you bother me."

My eyes widened. What?

Next she went over to Aoshi, he stood and they gave each other a peck on the cheek. He looked affectionate.

What?

"I'll see you at the family dinner on Sunday! And you can come too Sano!" She said as she left.

Sano did a fist pump with an oh yeah.

Family dinner? What? I think I missed something.

Aoshi's phone started to vibrate. He looked at the message and chuckled.

"That Jou-chan?"

"Aa."

Silence. Well?

"It seems that you have been invited to our family dinner on Sunday Himura."

* * *

So, I'm thinking this is going to be a 2-shot. The 1st being Kenshin's POV and 2nd Kaoru's POV. Personally, I think this might be kind of boring but well, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still in classes but I really wanted to do something. I've got 4 finals and a poster presentation to do. I haven't even picked my topics for the final papers I need to write or the enzyme I need to make the poster for. T_T Time is running out. Gah!!!!!

This one was the closest and easiest to finish since it's the same as the first chap. just in Kaoru's POV. So you will notice some of the same dialogue and stuff. I hope I got all of the pronouns and cues right for the change. I used the comment feature for the first time and I think it helped keep track.

Standard disclaimers: bad language, mature themes (although I don't think this will have any of that), RK not mine.

--phone conversation--

"dialogue"

{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}

Ugh! I can't believe Yahiko did that in front of potential clients. Foolish little brother. Better call the Rooster.

--Ne, Sano, I can't make lunch with you and Aoshi today, go on ahead without me.--

--You sure Jou-chan? I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine, just came back from a business trip.--

--No, it's all right. Yahiko made a mistake I needed to clean up with a new client, so I'd be too late. Besides, I know how you get if you miss a meal and we've been waiting for these reservations for a long time. That new place is giving mine a run for its money. So go and tell me all about it. I want to crush the competition.--

--Your sure, you're sure.--

--Hang on a sec.--

I'd better hurry if I want to catch the subway on time.

"Excuse me. Pardon me."

--I swear if these people don't move I'm going to scream!--

--Watch it now Jou-chan, no need to get arrested.--

"Whoa! Watch it there!"

They flipped me off.

"What? You did not just...DELINQUENTS!!!!"

Flip me off, I'll flip you off.

--Delinq...hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Man, you really are an old hag. Hahahaaha.--

--Stupid kids on bikes. Aren't they supposed to be in school? And all you can do is laugh, Rooster head! Go eat!!--

Really now I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm frustrated. He really should know better. Oh, shit, I hope I didn't slam my phone to hard. Stupid flip phone, this is my third one in 2 months.

Just got to cross the street and I'll be at the subway station. Finally.

DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stupid train! Couldn't wait one more second, had to leave right as I got to the door. Stupid train.

gggrrrrrrgrrrrgrgr

Great now my stomach is rumbling. My restaurant is only 4 blocks away and the next train isn't for another 15 minutes. sigh Better start walking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kaoru!"

"Hey Anita." I replied tiredly.

"What happened? You look awful."

Gee thanks.

"You don't want to know. Is there an open table?"

I was not up for pleasantries right now. All I wanted was to sit down, rest my feet, get something to drink, and stuff my face.

"Of course, come with me."

Thank god she let the matter drop. I must look like shit for her to say something.

I sat my tired butt in the plush seat and sighed. Ahhhhh. Sano made a great choice when he picked out the seating. I figured I'd be hosting his mooching ass every meal of every day, so why not let him pick the seats he'd be calling home.

Yay, reading time. Unfortunately, there was some commotion half way across the restaurant. I hope there isn't a problem. I'm not exactly in the right frame of mind to be tending to unhappy customers.

Frowning I made contact with pretty violet eyes. What the hell is his problem? Why does he keep moving back and forth? It's making his friend sway, which is making him sway, which is distracting everyone in the restaurant.

Is he smiling? What a jerk. Causing all that ruckus and has the nerve to smile like that. How rude. I scrunched my eyebrows to show him that I wasn't amused and made a point to ignore him.

"Ms. Kaoru, how are you today?" Smiled Shawn. He was one of my best waiters

I smiled back. "I'm a bit tired but doing o.k. and you?"

"Oh I'm better than ever, would you like to hear today's specials or do you want your regular?"

"I'll have my regular but what has you beaming so brightly today?"

He smiled shyly.

"Well," I asked amused by his behavior.

"Well, you see, Omasu agreed to marry me."

"Wah!! Congratulations!!! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Ms. Kaoru, thank you. I'll go get your lunch."

With that he made a hasty retreat. I think he was a bit embarrassed, I did kind of get over enthusiastic.

I looked up.

Why is that guy still staring at me? Ewww, what an ugly look on his face. What is his problem? Thank god for his friend distracting him.

Eep! He's turning again, back to my book.

I glanced up again. Is he sweating? I'll have to ask Shawn to check the temperature.

Shawn came back with my appetizer, a tomato, mozzarella, basil stacked with parmesan crackers drizzled with a balsamic/truffle oil reduction. One of my favorites, along with the mango, coconut rice soy wrappers I just finished. Yummy! I just can't help myself. Chef Tae is amazing.

He moved to take the other place setting. I reached out to him. It seemed like a waste to remove it.

"Don't worry about that Shawn, just leave it."

"But Ms. Kaoru..."

"It just seems like a waste of energy having to re-clean a plate that was never used."

"Aa. Alright Ms. Kaoru." He said smiling, humoring me.

After he left I realized my mistake. It was per the health code that it needed to be done. Gosh I feel stupid right now. He'll probably just clear it later when I'm done, but I should apologize.

I came back to the table and sighed, then started to eat my food. Shawn really is too nice sometimes. You would think a restauranteur would not have made such a faux pas.

I closed my eyes the minute the food entered my mouth, savoring the flavor.

Abruptly I opened my eyes wide at the ruckus coming from the same table as before. I really tried to ignore them, but then I heard my best friends name being shouted. I frowned, I was not expecting Misao to come in today. She usually told me so we could eat together. I looked toward the table and caught the eyes of my favorite icicle.

He nonchalantly gestured with his head asking if I wanted company after giving me a questioning look. He must have noticed my state of dishevel.

I gave him a bright smile back and shook my head. He gave me a nod in return and I resumed the savoring of deliciousness.

Good ol' cousin Aoshi. Not one for many words but he and I have always been close and we manage to communicate pretty well without them. Our parents used to say we had a psychic link. We'd just glance at each other, inside we'd be like are you kidding me, is that the best they can come up with?

I heard an obnoxious noise from my cousin's table and realized he must be with the Rooster.

Ignoring...Reading...Ignoring...

Sano didn't say anything about Aoshi joining us for lunch, and they were supposed to be spying, um, checking out the new place.

I caught sight of him. He was bouncing like a giddy little boy.

Ignoring...Reading...Ignoring...

Shawn's back! High five to myself. Entree!!!!

I was trying to read my book, and enjoy the rest of my meal, and ignore the rooster, the icicle, and whoever the hell was with them that was making such a fuss.

I was ignoring them. I was ignoring them. Grrrrrrr, they are really distracting. I can't help but peak over my book to make sure they don't get too out of hand.

Then suddenly I noticed the man with the violet eyes hurrying toward my table. His red hair was askew, his suit unbuttoned, and his tie was loose. It looked like he ran here from 4 blocks away instead of half the restaurant away. Oh my god! Is that how I look?

Did he know I was the owner and was about to complain about the idiot Rooster?

He looked out of breath, out of shape, and out of his mind. When he reached my table he just plopped himself down in the chair opposite me and took my hands, he has calluses.

I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Him the benefit of not getting a bloody face, and me doubting that he really was insane. Until he opened his mouth.

"Baby, I am so sorry I'm late. Forgive me, my meeting ran late."

I looked at him in shock and confusion. What the hell?

He looked like he was feigning sincerity. I have no idea what the hell he is trying to do, and what does he need to feel bad for? I don't even know this guy. Of all the nerve...he's touching me!!

Grrr...I tried to tug my hand back gently but the crazy head wasn't budging. Can't he get a clue?

"Excuse me?" I said rather annoyed but trying not to make a scene.

"Let me make it up to you, I feel awful. How about we go on a carriage ride around the park and then we go..."

I could feel some of the people on either side of us soaking it up, this weird act of his. Could nobody tell that I was clueless? I was a victim of some crazy candid camera prank. I must be. This jerk still wasn't letting go.

"Sir, who are you? What do you think you are doing?" I had to interrupt him.

He wasn't helping the situation. Really he should just shut up and be grateful he hasn't been thrown out the doors, especially since Sano and Aoshi were here. Speaking of which...why aren't they in this guy's face? They are usually overprotective of me.

I chanced a nervous glance at our neighbors who were now sporting worried looks instead of admiring ones. I wonder if they're nervous for me or him. My anger is pretty palpable right now.

"Look pal," I was at my wits end. "I, if you have not noticed, am trying to enjoy a meal at one of my favorite restaurants. In peace!"

He flinched as I jerked my hands back. He looked like he wanted to run for cover, which would have been a very good idea.

"You sir," I jabbed my finger into his face. "Are disturbing my peace and the enjoyment of this delectable meal made by one of my favorite chefs."

He shrunk back further, he looked like he was wishing the floor would just swallow him up. I don't even think Sano could manage this level of embarrassment but he sat there and took it like a man. I had to give him a few points for not running for his life but he needed to respect my limits.

"Now, if you do not mind removing yourself from my presence so I can get back to my dinner we can go on like nothing has happened, however, if you don't, I am going to be quite put out."

I was seething. He looked scared but I couldn't help but think of how cute he was.

He smiled while slowly getting up from his seat. I was thinking one false move and your head would be rolling across the floor.

He started to back up then stopped and straightened, taking what was left of his dignity with him, but then he plopped himself right back down in the chair and looked at me regretfully. I don't think he noticed my scowl.

"Look miss, I apologize. Really I do. I didn't mean to disrupt your meal or cause you any trouble. I just..."

"You just, what?" I asked irritated. I thought he was going to save himself his dignity. "Thought you could invite yourself over pretending to be my long lost lover or something? That's kind of rude don't you think?"

He simply nodded.

"Aa, it is. My intentions were honorable I assure you. Although I admit that I did take advantage of the situation a little, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Just the opposite in fact."

"Oh," I said sarcastically, "do tell."

I crossed my arms over my chest and relaxed into the seat since I did own the place.

Shawn came over. "Miss, is everything alright? Is this gentleman bothering you?"

"Not at the moment Shawn, the 'gentleman' was about to tell me a story."

The stranger gulped nervously as I beamed a bright, albeit happily threatening smile at Shawn. Shawn left us and I felt a sense of empowerment. The man glanced back at a table but I couldn't see who he was looking at. I swear if he says that this was a bet, I'm going to pop him one in front of everyone.

"So then Mr....."

"Oh, uh, Himura. Kenshin Himura." He reached out to shake my hand.

I just stared and waited expectantly.

He slunk back like a little boy being scolded.

"Well?" I was losing my patience.

Finally he looked me in the eye and I stumbled a bit, but I caught myself. He really was trying to be nice and he was rather good looking.

"Honestly, and this may sound rather cliche, but I noticed you a while back. Shortly after you sat down. I saw your eyes and was captivated. Then I noticed you were here by yourself. It seemed like you were waiting for someone. Like maybe a man...friend, or something."

He cleared his throat and I was a bit taken aback by his confession.

"I kept stealing glances at you and I made quite the ass of myself even before I approached you. Thankfully your were too engrossed in your book to notice."

I couldn't help but smile very slightly. I'm a sucker for men who make asses of themselves. Why else would I be friends with Sano? Even Aoshi has his moments.

"I did notice." I said amused.

"Oh yeah, really? Hehe." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a habit Sano had taken to as well. Maybe they know each other.

"So you were ogling me," I said abruptly and to the point. I wasn't letting him off that easy, "but that doesn't explain why you are in front of me."

"You see, I came to the conclusion that you had been stood up. I sort of took offense to that you see. I just couldn't understand how someone so beautiful could be stood up."

That was his explanation I thought flatly. Of all the pig headed, chauvinistic, idiotic...Oh, I am about to castrate him. He better hang onto those balls if he doesn't want to lose them.

"So you thought that you would swoop in and be my knight in shining armor by pretending to be my late lover to spare me the shame of being stood up or the possible indignity of dining alone as it is unsightly, pathetic, and pitiful. Then, you basically used that as an excuse to approach me since you couldn't man up to come at me with respect, confidence, and honesty."

He looked ready to shit his pants.

"Uh..." his shoulders slumped. He looked like he felt really stupid right now. "Yeah, in a nutshell." Then he started to speak slowly. "But I don't think..."

"Apparently not." I replied sharply, cutting him off. "I'm not sure what to make of you. I believe you when you said you had honorable intentions and I suppose that what you did could be looked at as chivalrous and somewhat kind of romantic, but I don't think it is something you would do for every poor girl whose been stood up."

"You are right but..."

"Also, did you ever stop to think that a person, be it man or woman, might in fact just want to eat alone. No other guises, just a simple, peaceful, quiet, enjoyable meal?"

"Actually, I didn't."

"Didn't think so."

Ouch. Poke. Stab. Next up castration...

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive and I might have given you a chance if you had come at me in a different way. However, you need to lose your silly, frilly, romantic, girly cliches behind and show me why you are worth my consideration. I am a strong woman. I know what I want and I am quite stubborn about getting it. I will not settle, I deserve more than that."

Castration complete.

He looked at me in amazement. I started to squirm a bit. They usually ran about now or threw a macho fit. Seriously, has he never been around strong women before? He pulled himself together and then something changed. It was a strange feeling and I can't really describe it but something changed.

"Miss, it has been a pleasure... and an eye opener. The next time we meet I will make a better impression on you I assure you. I apologize for my behavior and assumptions."

I held out my hand, "Kamiya Kaoru." I found myself smiling. We shook hands then he turned to leave.

I sat back down and picked up my book. Glancing over it I noticed he stopped and turned back. What was he thinking? Did he not just live out what happened the last time he didn't leave when he had the chance? I raised my eyebrow.

"That book you're reading." He said

"Water for Elephants, yes? What about it?"

"The ending completely makes the book. It is entirely worth the read."

My head tilted to the side curiously, and I couldn't help my smile. I'd been hearing that a lot about this book. "So I have been told. I look forward to finishing it."

He gave me a small smile, "Perhaps it will give us something to talk about next time."

"Perhaps."

He walked with confidence back to his table with his head held high. Nice ass, I smirked and chuckled to myself. Sighing, I finished my meal and headed out. What a day. Brushing by the tables I noticed gravity defying hair at my cousin's table.

"Sanosuke Sagara! Now why didn't you come over and say hi?"

Surprisingly, I was feeling pretty good after my encounter with Kenshin.

"Jou-chan!" He beamed and pulled me into a hug. "I wanted to but ice man said you wanted to be alone. That other restaurant lost our reservation so we decided to come back to my favorite place and met Aoshi at the entrance."

"Well, I did. You wouldn't believe the day I've had." I started and startlingly noticed Kenshin sitting with them as well. I tried to play it off and just spared him a glance.

He gave me a sheepish smile.

"But you know I always have room for Sano. Besides I can just boot you out of my restaurant if you bother me."

His eyes widened. Gotcha!

Then I went over to Aoshi, he stood and gave me a peck on the cheek. He was always affectionate with me, it was a rare side of him that only few people had the privilege to witness. For him to embrace me like that in front of Kenshin spoke volumes of the man.

Speaking of whom look very off put.

"I'll see you at the family dinner on Sunday! And you can come too Sano!" I said as I left.

I stopped a few feet away from the door and took out my cell phone. Should I? Hmmm...I thought and smiled as I dialed Aoshi's number to send him a text.

It seems that we'll have another place setting at our family dinner on Sunday.

The End.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I wanted this to be funny but I don't think it quite turned out that way. I wanted Kaoru's POV to show the points Kenshin missed from his POV but there really weren't too many. Everything ended up just being another POV. Que sera sera. The 2 dishes I mentioned are 2 of my favorites. Yum!

Well, since this is only intended as a one shot, well 2 shot, I guess. I am finishing it here. If anyone out there wants to take any of my one shots and run with it, feel free to turn them into full fledged stories. All I ask is that you finish what you start, let me know that you are going to use it, and give credit please.

Happy Spring and Good luck to all of you who are taking finals! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and faved!!


End file.
